Talk:Spot
Voyager Spot is also referenced in 'Pathfinder' on Voyager. Igotbit 16:49, 23 January 2006 (UTC) future ownership? I theroized that B-4 could take care of her. Considering that he is almost the same as Data. And haveing his memories helps too I suppose. Ode to Spot I'm not sure why this was deleted from an earlier version (read Page History), but in case anyone wants to put it back up, here it is: In the episode , Data recited an ode to Spot that he had written: :Felis catus is your taxonomic nomenclature, ::an endothermic quadruped, carnivorous by nature. ::Your visual, olfactory, and auditory senses ::contribute to your hunting skills, and natural defenses. :I find myself intrigued by your subvocal oscillations, ::a singular development of cat communications ::that obviates your basic hedonistic predilection ::for a rhythmic stroking of your fur, to demonstrate affection. :A tail is quite essential for your acrobatic talents; ::you would not be so agile if you lacked its counterbalance. ::And when not being utilized to aide in locomotion, ::it often serves to illustrate the state of your emotion. :O Spot, the complex levels of behaviour you display ::connote a fairly well-developed cognitive array. ::And though you are not sentient, Spot, and do not comprehend, ::I nonetheless consider you a true and valued friend. Deleted scene I just watched the deleted scene from Nemesis. It's description in the article is incorrect. The scene never implies that Geordie feels that he should care for Spot. Spot just jumps into Worf's arms from off screen. I would change the article myself, but I'm not sure how to word it.--NME 23:52, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Okay, I changed it to reflect what we actually saw. -- NME Phantasms Contradiction In , Data asks Worf to take care of spot, referring to it as a male (He, him) throughout the conversation. Should this be noted? -- a passing visitor :I don't think so. As a matter of fact, I think there was a discussion about this somewhere at an earlier date. Plenty of people call, for example, all dogs "him" and all cats "her" just as a convention, or call all dogs "her" because their dog is female, etc. I think we can chalk it up to Worf's unfamiliarity with cats (and perhaps some chauvinism?) -- Renegade54 19:19, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Well, in the same episode, Data refers to Spot as 'he' and 'his' as well, while speaking to Troi about Spot's dreaming... – Spock2266 13:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Two Spots I don't have the DVDs... but since Spot was played by two fairly disinct breeds of cats, is there any way we could get pictures of both cats on this page? Like a "Spot from year XXXX", and "Spot from year XXXX". Like we do with starring characters. Just a thought. Hossrex 10:01, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Good idea. Done! --Jörg 10:12, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Dude... that... was eleven minutes. You are my new hero! Very impressive. :) Hossrex 10:15, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Removed from Background section I removed the following from the Background section as I didn't feel it belonged. It is mainly just ramblings about Spot and Worf. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 15:02, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :It may be important to note that in the seventh season episode , while Data was relieved of duty, he asked Worf to care for Spot. Spot may have gained an affinity for Worf then, even though he sneezed on her. Another Comic relief moments show Worf trying to give Spot commands like a pet dog; Data explaining to Worf on how to care for Spot-which almost causes Worf to lose his temper; Data tries to teach Spot tricks-and La Forge remarking on how Spot training of Data seems to be progressing fine! Paralel universe Starting with some paralel universe episode starring worf the cat that played spot changed implying that Worf never got back didn't it? ::Any answer to that would be only speculation. This is really not that much different from Robin Curtis and Kirstie Alley each playing Saavik. We don't need to come up with convoluted explanations for production errors or casting changes. This has already gone too far on the USS Melbourne talk page.--31dot 10:52, 24 August 2008 (UTC) But was it not a deliberate change? ::Was it a "deliberate change" in that Spot was played by a different cat? Yes. Was it a "deliberate change" in that the writers and producers intended the change to show us that it was a different universe? No. It was a casting change, nothing more, and it doesn't need to be explained away.--31dot 12:54, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Spot: Origins I removed the following note, which has lacked citation for over a year now: *''The character of Spot was added after the crew discovered several cats living under the sound stage.'' – Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Did they ever give an explaination as for where Data got Spot, as well as exactly when? 13:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Is this a joke?! Are we really calling Spot Enterprise personnel? Like Guinan, Kaminer, Riker and Mot? Spot is a pet, not a security officer, a crewman, any of these. I really cannot believe that of all creatures great & small, we consider Spot, Enterprise personnel on both the D & the E. :I think the category is put there not so much because Spot is "personnel"(though one could make the argument, I think) but for the fact that he lived on the Enterprise. It's a way to collect all such beings together for people who might be looking for that info.--31dot 11:09, January 27, 2011 (UTC)